


Suitable Punishment

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toBallads, Chocolate, and Parachutes.





	Suitable Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Suitable Punishment  


## Suitable Punishment

=========================================  
A Post "Ballads, Chocolate & Parachutes" adventure  
with  
our two intrepid hero's happily married and living  
together.  
Enjoy  
=========================================  
  
Margaret Thatcher watched Fraser wince and hold the  
phone away from his ear.  
"Dead, dead, dead, do you hear me, Mister?"  
The phone went back to Fraser's ear.  
"Yes, Ray. I'm corpus delecti."  
"Don't go sweet talking me."  
"I'm sorry about the coat."  
"You will be."  
Fraser sat down the phone.  
"Trouble in paradise I take it."  
"My coat, "Fraser tweaked a red serge sleeve "and  
Ray's formerly white coat were in his opinion far too  
intimately aquatinted while they were soaking wet after that  
storm  
we were caught in the other day."  
"It's pink now, isn't it," she said her lips  
twitching.  
"Along with the rest of his suit, his shirt and socks.  
But it's not as bad as it was.. I spent two day's bleaching  
it all trying to get it out before he found out what  
happened to his *brand new* suit.."  
She tossed the phone book on the desk.  
"What is that for."  
"Look under A, for Airlines, I'm sure there's a flight  
out of the country to somewhere nice and safe, like  
Zimbabwe."  
  
*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*  
  
Huey looked over Ray's rather fetching pink coat. Or at  
least it was fetching in Huey's opinion.  
"Nice shade. But wasn't that coat white last week."  
"It  
mated with Fraser's in the laundry."  
Huey laughed.  
"That's the last time I trust him with my laundry."  
Dewey  
stared at Ray's coat when he arrived.  
"It mated with Fraser's in the laundry," Huey  
informed him.  
"That explains it."  
Ray's seat went out and he put his legs up on the desk.  
Huey started slapping the desk in laughter when he saw Ray's  
trousers  
were a matching shade of pink. Then Ray pulled the  
legs up to reveal baby pink socks.  
"They had babies."  
Huey pointed at Ray.  
"You know it's true love when he wears it even though  
it was given a colour change when his lover's washing."  
"That's  
Spouse or Husband."  
"Nah, it's Spouse or Husband when the sum total of  
your relationship is sitting at the breakfast table reading  
papers and saying "Coffee?" It's Lover's and Love Birds  
when you're still at the billing and cooing stage."  
"If he turns any more of my clothes pink, I'll be  
billing him alright."  
Huey and Dewey laughed.  
  
*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*  
  
Huey was walking past a storage closet when he heard  
Ray's voice.  
"Hey Jack."  
Huey looked around to see Ray's head poking around the  
door of the closet.  
"Nice coat, can I borrow it."  
"No."  
"Pretty please."  
"Forget it, you go through more suits than anyone I  
know."  
"Blame Fraser and give me the damn coat already."  
"Why?"  
"Don't make me tell Dewey you're as Gay as the day is  
long, Jack."  
Huey handed over the coat, out came Ray's naked arm and  
snatched it. Huey crossed his arms and waited. Ray walked  
out in the coat, and not much else.  
"Is Fraser in that closet?"  
"No. My suit disintegrated. I barely made it to this  
closet in time before it fell to bits on me."  
"Do they make Fraser proof suits?"  
"I haven't found one yet," Ray said before scuttling  
off  
hoping he could reach the locker room and his spare suit  
without  
running into any ladies.  
His wish was not to be granted. He bolted down the  
corridors with a few bumps and bruises to shouts of  
"Flasher, Pervert and Nice Legs."  
  
*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*  
  
Contrary to Ray's threats, he didn't kill Fraser, and  
Fraser was dying of anticipation, waiting for Ray to take  
his revenge. But Ray was sweetness and light, showing him an  
invitation  
he'd received from the GCU.  
"What is a GCU?"  
"Gay Cops United. I got it with a membership form in  
the mail today. And a very nice letter telling me what an  
woooonderful example a nice *married* couple in the  
collective would be."  
  
"Oh.. What is the invitation to?"  
"A big barbecue. Huey told me I should go. Cause  
they're a lot of fun."  
"Huey."  
"Yeah, whaddya know he's a card carrying member. And  
hoping he meets some cute cop who's single and looking at  
the barbecue."  
"And Dewey?"  
Ray snickered.  
"Dewey was all you could have told me you were  
*Gay*."  
"Oh."  
"Then three women shrieked, he's *Gay* Waaah. Why are  
all the cute ones gay?!!!"  
Fraser laughed.  
"Then someone said, Fraser's Gay. And they said  
Exactly, then that someone said, I meant Ray. Not the  
Mountie. And they said point taken."  
"Well I think you're very cute," Fraser said kissing  
his  
nose.  
"You're prejudiced."  
"I only married you for your looks you know."  
"Oh, tell me more."  
"And your body."  
"Mhmm.. any particular part?"  
"I love every part of your body."  
Then he licked Ray's ear.  
"Especially when it's covered in this."  
Fraser brought the bottle of chocolate body paint he'd  
brought on his way home out from behind his back. Ray's eyes  
lit  
up.  
  
*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*  
  
Fraser thought he was off the hook, until the barbecue.  
Ray snuck up behind him and smeared a little something Deif  
couldn't resist on the tail of his serge coat. Deif jumped  
up to bite it and Fraser spun. With a little snick the whole  
coat  
came apart at the seams. Fraser gave a wail.  
"My coat!"  
Ray patted his dark serge covered rump.  
"I like your white shirt."  
Then he tugged and Fraser's pant's came apart. Leaving  
him standing there in his shorts, the shorts Ray had brought  
him  
the day before and kissed him into agreeing to wear that  
day. They  
were covered in little smiley faces and have a  
nice day's.  
Fraser spun and with an evil little grin, Ray tweaked  
on Fraser's white undershirt and it fell apart too. There  
were whistles and claps. Then Ray patted the now feircely  
blushing Fraser on the face.  
"That's the last time you bleach one of my suits."  
Then  
he walked off cackling "Revenge is sweet."  
  
==============(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)============  
Copyright Red Skye May 4, 1998. All the usual  
disclaimers apply. The character's belong to Alliance. I was  
a good  
girl, I didn't do anything horrible to your toys, and  
I promise  
to put them back on the shelf nice and tidy. Minus  
their clothes,  
but nice and tidy. :)  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
